At Special Education
by ieevee
Summary: Kagome is sent to a mental hospital because of severe depression. When she gets out, she gets sent back to her school - but in the special education class! She makes new friends and sees that this world is not as bad as all other "normal" students in this school think.
1. Transfer

Chapter 1 – Transfer

She had been very depress lately. And not just lately – maybe soon a year. She had visited youth psychiatry polyclinic talking with a psychologist. And lately she was given medication. But nothing seemed to help.

Finally this led to the youth psychiatry ward, YPS1.

"How are you feeling today, Kagome?" asked a warmly smiling woman . "Come for a snack. We also have the meeting. I wish you come too."

"I'll be there."

For a moment Kagome sat on the sofa that stood in the ward's living room against the TV. Soon she heard a bell ring. And then she heard doors open and steps from the wing, where the patient's rooms were. When every patient was gone, Kagome sighed and got up . She looked out from the window. It was a beautiful autumn's day. And tomorrow would be her doctor's meeting, where her treatment would be discussed. Her future. She would either stay here, or get home.

After Kagome had eaten her sandwich, drank her tea, and listened quietly the meeting, it was time to go to school. Hospital school. It located in the building opposite this ward. Kagome packed her backpack with a few books and walked to the ward's door, where there were other patients also waiting for a nurse to come to take them there.

"All right, is everyone here?" the nurse asked and the youth nodded. "Okay, then off we go!"

The youth put their shoes on and the door was opened. Before them opened a courtyard. And the other building formed it with them. It was a bit bigger, and called EY-unit (Especially hard to treat Youth). Everyone who had ever heard of it, were intimidated by it. That place is where the most disturbed and sick young, under the age of 18, were treated. Severely depressed or psychotic, behaving disabilities, and sometimes even youth, who had commited a serious crime, maybe even a murder, but didn't go to jail, but here because they were diagnosed mentally ill by a psychiatric assessment.

Now those patients of EY walked as a group with five nurses. Others leading, others at the sides and the last at the back. All the patients of YPS1 followed that group with their eyes. Kagome had seen them before, yes, but now something took note in her. Because those youth looked just like normal...

Except those two at the end of the group. The other boy was, Kagome admitted, very handsome; pretty slender, beautiful blue eyes, very long black hair, tied on a pony tail. But what? He has a brown, furry tail! And his ears were like a fairy's. He couldn't be a human. Must be a youkai. There were some of them here in Japan, but they were very, very rare. Kagome had never in her life seen one before this.

And that other. He sure had no tail. No wings or horns. He also looked mostly like a normal teen boy in his hoodie and college pants. But two things were weird – he had unbeliveably long, silver hair, and a scarf on his head, which, for some reason, had two triangles under it on top of his head. Just like there was something under it.

The group of youth stepped inside from the hospital school's door and threw their shoes on a pile. There were two classrooms. Kagome went to the first one, sat at the desk and started taking her books from her backpack.

After a while someone, maybe EY's nurse, led a boy next to Kagome. This boy seemed very irritated, but no way embarrassed or nervous like Kagome.

"Inuyasha, take your books out. I'll be back to you soon", one of the special education teachers said.

Inuyasha? What a weird name... Kagome thought. Well, she felt much better now, and started her studies. Every now and then a teacher came to her to make sure everything was going fire. Becouse after getting mental health problems, Kagome just simply couldn't go to school. And the boy next to Kagome sure wasn't having it easy.

"Inuyasha, read me this row", the teacher asked for. You could almost say Inuyasha was a bit mentally disabled, and he had severe concentrating problems. But note that No One learns to read Japanese without years of studying, and if you couldn't, it didn't mean you're an imbecile.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha shouted back, hit his fist against the table and revealed his fangs. The teacher retreated a little and raised her hands to calm the boy.

"Oh please, Inu. Stop before you get strapped in a bed", the boy with the tail sighed.

For a moment Inuyasha looked that boy in the eyes. Then he closed his eyes, snorted and lifted his fist from the table. Kagome was maybe a bit frightened from this scene. What is that silver haired boy would attack her?

But then tomorrow came. Kagome was waked up a bit before eight. She had her breakfast and took a shower. Today was the day. In a few hours her mom would come here, and she and Kagome would gather up in the consultation room for her treatment with the doctor.

Kagome leaned against the windowsill. There she could see the ward's main door, and waited for her mother to come. And not very many minutes when her mother arrived at the door and rang the doorbell. Kagome smiled for a long time and ran to the door. Soon a nurse came to her and opened the door. And there she stood – the most beloved person to her. Her mother.

"Hello, darling!" mother greeted as Kagome dashed in her arms.

"Mom!" Kagome cried out and tightened her hug.

"The doctor is waiting", Ame, Kagome's nurse said. So they went togehter to the other side of the building, where there was the consultation room. They all sat around the table, Kagome and mom side by side. They held each other hands under the table. Kagome squeezed her hand.

"All right", the doctor started. "We have gathered here to discuss Your, Kagome Higurashi, treatment. The diagnosis is severe depression in addition to the ADHD diagnosis that was made 11 years ago. We have started a new medication, but it, unfortunately, hasn't worked very well, not at least not yet. We must do some things differently and be more careful. But there are good news – we are going to send you home today."

"H-home?" Kagome stammered her eyes big and in tears. "Thank you! Thank you so, so much!"

"But, Mr. Doctor, what do you mean with these 'doing some thins differently?" mom asked.

"Kagome will be sent back to her own school, but will be put in the special education class."

Both Kagome and mom flinched.

"Why in the special education class?" mom asked very confused.

"In the special education class there are more teachers and less students, so she will get more help and attention, which she needs. It is possible that she will finish her education there, that means she will never go back to the... Should I say 'normal' side."

"I see. Thank you", mom said with a bow.

"Wait here. I will take Kagome to get her backpack, we will be back in a few minutes", nurse Ame said with a smile. She and Kagome turned around and walked the corridor to Kagome's room. The girl started packing while Ame stood at the doorway.

"Will you be missing us?" Ame asked with a sarcastic voice. She knew the answer.

"Don't get me wrong, but absolutely not", Kagome said without a smile, even though she was only a few minutes away from home.

"I am unbelievably happy and relieved that you finally got home", mom said at the car's wheel. Kagome was sitting next to her and nodded. "Grandpa and Souta have also missed you so much."

Because of Kagome's return, mom and Souta baked a huge cream cake. Kagome sat on the living room's sofa. Their fat cat Buyo sat on her lap, purring happily. Kagome stroked the cat with a very small chuckle in her face. She was nervous. Next Monday the summer vacation would end, and she would go to a "real" school. But to the special education class, dear God. Kagome had never even seen a special education student, since they had their own school yard in the other side of the school. Their class, also, was far from other classes in the school, since the school was huge, with many floors and corridors. Studetns were afraid of them. They were rediculed, called idiots and despised. But very few had seen them.

What am I going to do...? Kagome sighed in her mind.

"Come for cake, honey!" mom called from kitchen. Kagome took Byuo down on the sofa and walked to the dining room. In the middle of the table there was a beautiful cake. There were berries, fruits and sprinkles on it. There was also coke to drink.

"Cut the cake, dear", mom smiled with the most beautiful smile there is. The smile that always made Kagome happy. She sat down and started cutting the cake.

Soon, too soon, it was Monday. Now Kagome was packing her backpack. She was nervous. To say the least. She was actually shaking. What was going to happen? She tried to calm her mind with the fact that she WAS going back to her own school, where she had been her whole school life. But this special education class. It was like an another world. They couldn't be compared.

"Honey, come! I will take you to school!" mom called from ground floor. Kagome lift up her backpack and walked down the stairs.

"Have a nice day and good luck!" grandpa smiled. Kagome nodded and waved.

Both Kagome and Souta got inside the car, sat at the back seats, as mom started the car. Souta was in the same school as Kagome, but just in the third grade.

As the car drove through Tokyo Kagome leaned her forehead against the window. What if she'd bump into her three, best friends? How could she explain why she just vanished from school without a trace? And even worse, the special education transfer?

The car was stopped in the school's parking lot. Kagome and Souta got out of the car.

"You both get out at two o clock. I'll be here to pick you up", mom said and drove away. Kagome stared at the huge buiding – her school – before her.

Souta tugged her big sisters' shirt sleeve.

"You will do fine", the boy smiled. "There is nothing you can't do."

Kagome wandered through the yard and walked in from the main doors. Because she had no idea where this special aducation class was, she started walking there where she had never been before. And it didn't take long until Kagome met a woman she didn't know. They both stopped and looked each other in the eyes for a while.

"Hey, aren't you the new girl coming to our class?" the woman asked.

"I'm afraid yes..." Kagome sighed, almost whispered.

"Come, follow me."

For a while they walked along the school corridors. Kagome seemed Very nervous, and the woman noticed it.

"Believe me, you will be amazed in our world."

Just a few floors and turns, and there it was – a door where there was written 'Special Education'. This woman opened the door...


	2. New World

NOTE! I havent translated the next chapter from my native language Finnish to English yet. It will take a litte time before chapter 4 is published. Translating IS tough, you know. Oh, and by the way, please correct if there are grammar errors or just some stupid mistakes.

Chapter 2 – New World

The door to the class opened. And what Kagome saw was just an average looking classroom. There was a TV in one corner, and against the window was a neon green beanbag chairs, with a CD player and headphones next to it. The rays of sun shone in from the large windows that formed one wall completely.

There were very little other students. There were altogether six desks, with three of them were empty. One of them would be Kagome's, so that means there are three students plus Kagome.

The desks were pretty seperate from each other. In front of the blackboard was the mutual teachers' desk. There were two special teachers and three school helpers.

"This is your place", the other teacher said and pointed one of the empty desks next to the window-wall. "We will start our studies soon. Always remember to ask for help, if you need. We are here for you."

"...Thank you."

Those three other students of the class at the back of the class seemed very normal – but not one of them. He was the size of a baby, with a puffy tail. That was a youkai. It had to be. Kagome stared at the little boy with wide eyes, until the little one noticed it and started screaming:

"Stop staring you whore! Fuck you! Teacher! The new dumb-ass is picking up on me!"

"Calm down, Shippo", the teacher tried to calm down the boy, walked to him, took him in his hands and carried him through the classroom to the corner, where th beanbag chair was. Shippo screamed and kicked like a lunatic, but couldn't get off the teacher's grab. Shippo was put down on the beanbag, the headphones were put on him, and the music was turned on. For a while Shippo growled showing his fangs, but soon he relaxed and tapped the beanbag with his foot (actually, paw) in the music's beat.

"This is how we act when someone when someone goes wild or just needs a break. Don't worry, this was the worst we have here. Shippo is the most disturbed from this class. But don't worry, everyone actually likes the beanbag", the teacher told, holding her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

So they started with mother tongue. And like said before, you absolutely couldn't read Japanese without studying it for years. So, in this class, in which everyone had more or less severe learning difficulties, learning to read was slow and difficult, almost impossible. Some could read almost all hiragana and katakana characters, but kanjis were too much.

A bit over an hour passed...

"Lunch break!" the teacher called. All the students started digging up their lunch boxes from their backpacks, and so the eating started.

"Hi there, new lady", said someone behind Kagome. She turned around to see him. He was surely the oldest student in this class. He had black hair tied on a little ponytail. "I am Miroku, and I'm 16 years old. And who might you be, lass?"

"...Kagome."

"And I am Sango, 15", that girl next to Miroku nodded. She had very long, very dark brown hair, and was just simply beautiful.

"But... aren't there really more students than four of us?" Kagome asked.

"Oh sure. Two more. One of them was at least supposed to come today, but I don't know about the other one", Sango told.

"Yeah. They have both been on EY-unit all summer break. "Of course, you know what EY is?"

"Oh sure I do..." Kagome sighed. "But... Sorry if I'm being rude, but what about you? Have you been in EY?"

Miroku and Sango first looked at each other and fianlly nodded.

"I was there. About two years. Then I was transferred back here", Miroku told.

"Yes, me and Miroku were almost the same time in EY. I was there because of severe depression and a few suicide attempts. And then something I have always had. ADHD", Sango confessed a embarrassed.

"Don't be ashamed, Sango. In this class, we all have ADHD, mild or severe", Miroku said. First Sango looked at him with a smile, but suddenly she felt a hand stroking her butt.

"You jerk!" Sango screamed and slapped Miroku's cheek.

"He he, have a little sense of humor, lass!" Miroku guffawed.

Kagome was amazed. The atmosphere in here was nothing like she, and all of the normal students, thought. This place was nothing like that!

Suddenly the classroom's door opened. Everyone's eyes turned at the door, and what do you know, who goes there?

"Koga!" Miroku and Shippo shouted out, while Sango just raised her hand as a greeting. Koga marched in and hit a high-five with Miroku.

"So, been at the EY, eh?" Miroku grinned.

"Yup yup. Whole summer break wasted", Koga said, not being ashamed about it at all.

"What about Inuyasha? When will he be back?" Sango asked.

"Soon, maybe next week. Maybe even sooner", Koga told. "At least he said, that the doctors are planning his sign-off."

Inuyasha? Kagome wondered. That silver-haired, scarf-headed boy? Is he in this class?

"Hey, you look familiar!" Koga shouted out and jumped on Kagome's desk. That was something the teachers didn't like.

"Koga, please get down from there."

Koga didn't bother to resist, and jumped down and examined Kagome for a moment with his eyes.

"Ohhh, yeah! I have seen you at the hospital school!" Koga snorted. "I guess you were in the wimp-ward. I was in the EY-unit. I wonder if you have never been in a class like this before?"

"Well, actually..." Kagome hesitated without daring to look at this tailed boy in the eyes. Koga turned around...

"Shippo! How have ya' been, lil' man!" the boy ran towards the beanbag corner, where the little one sat. Koga made him smile and open his arms to hug him. Koga grabbed him and threw up and down in the air. These two had a big-little brother relationship. After all, they both had tails.

"All right, all right, let's get back to business."

That day Inuyasha packed his clothes in his backpack. He would leave the EY-unit today. Finally.

With an empty look in his eyes he lift the backpack on his back. He grabbed the doorknob, but before opening the door, he turned around at the room and lift up his middle finger towards it. He walked out of the room, kicking it shut.

Inuyasha walked the main corridor, which led to the ward's main door. He received many good-bye's but Inuyasha didn't react to them. At all.

"Don't get me wrong, but I hope we will never meet again", one nurse smiled. "I suppose you think the same."

Inuyasha nodded, quiet. The door was opened...

In front of the ward's door was parked a car. Against it leaned a very large sized man. Not fat. Very tall and muscular. And like Inuyasha, he also had long, silver hair. He had blue stripes on his cheeks and golden eyes, which almost shone from joy as Inuyasha stepped out of the door.

"My son!" that man cheered. "Come here!" he opened his arms. Inuyasha took those few steps that seprated him from this man. His father. They hugged tight, when something unbelievable happened – dad heard Inuyasha start sobbing. The sobs grew louder, and finally, he was crying. Hard. He tightened his hug, tears streaming down his cheeks. Dad was absolutely amazed. He didn't even remember the last time he saw Inuyasha cry. Dad stroke his son's hair and dog ears gently.

"He has been having a hard time. Strong medication, get strapped in bed and so on...", the nurse sighed. "Those tears are not tears of sadness, but of joy."

This lasted for a long time – maybe even 10 minutes. But finally Inuyasha stopped crying and got in the car. Dad started the car.

"Sesshomaru has been waiting for you", dad smiled while driving.

"I don't believe you", Inuyasha snorted. Just a few minutes ago he was crying in his father's arms, now sitting in the front seat of the car, with a grumpy face.

Dad was maybe a bit resentful from that answer – what could he do to get those two son's of his get along? But in the other hand he was very happy to hear his youngest son talk, since sometimes it could take days without Inuyasha saying a word.

"Tomorrow you will go back to school", dad said. "Back to your friends."

Inuyasha leaned his forehead against the window.


	3. The Last Student

Chapter 3 – The Last Student

It was the time for recess. Kagome's first recess with this class. The 'special people', like Koga said, had their own yard at the other side of the school building. Kagome walked around the yard. It was a bit... childish? There was a slide and six swings – one for every student, though they were never full at the same time.

"Doesn't this look more like a preschool playground?" Kagome wondered.

"Hell yeah", Koga grinned. "Only the sandbox is missing."

"At least it makes Shippo happy", Sango said while looking at the little boy sliding down the slide, laughing.

For the rest of the recess Kagome just walked around the yard quietly. She heard the normal students' noise from the other side of the building.

"On my first grade, I was on the other side, too", Sango said from behind Kagome. "But I just couldn't make it. My studies didn't proceed and I was picked on, an outcast."

"I know how you feel", Kagome said and sighed. "But I did have a few friends."

"But that is something you don't need to worry about anymore!" Koga shouted as he ran to the girls. "This class is a society! All for one and one for all!"

Everyone smiled, Shippo even clapped his tiny hands.

The clock was turning two, and the special education class was starting to end the day. Kagome lift her backpack on her back and walked out of the classroom. Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Well, Kagome", said Sango behind her. "What do you think of our class?"

"Well... I was scared at first..." Kagome mumbled. "But now I've got an all new view of this. Do you even know what do those 'normal students' think about us nowadays?"

"Oh yes. Sometimes, when I try to enter the school by walking through the 'normal yard' and try not to get noticed, people start staring, laughing and calling me names. They don't even know who I am anymore... It was so many years since my first grade on the normal side. Now they only know I'm not one of them. I am a 'special education idiot'."

Kagome gave her a sad smile and placed her arm on top of Sango's shoulders.

So Kagome waited for the clock two recess, for the students that had school until three, end. She was standing at the corner of the building, spying the other students. She peeked out from the shadows every now and then, and turned back always when someone was about to turn towards her. And when all of them were gone, Kagome ran fast towards the parking lot, where her mom and Souta were waiting in the car.

"Hello, honey!" mom cheered while Kagome sat down next to her. "So, I'm eager to hear what was your first day like! Was it scary? Harsh? Tough?"

"No. Not at all. They are pretty nice, except one of them just freaked out and the other groped one girl's butt. But otherwise they were friendly. And can you believe it? They all have ADHD like me!"

"Well, of course I cannot say that's nice, but in a way I think it is. You are no more unusual. You are part of the group."

"I knew you could do it, sis!" Souta winked.

When Kagome, Souta and mom arrived home, Kagome went to her room and crashed on her bed. There she laid for a while. Even though she had just experienced a major amazement about her new class in a good way, she was exhausted, and fell asleep in a few minutes.

A bit later someone knocked the room's door...

"Honey, I..." mom said opening the door, but seeing her daughter sleep, she closed the door quietly.

The rest of the day went quite normally. Kagome woke up at about five o' clock, ate dinner and started doing her homework. She took a shower, and in no time, it was time to go to bed. Kagome recollected the day. That little boy, Shippo... He was very adorable, but pretty scary. Miroku and Sango, both very nice... except that groping thing. And Koga... Just like Kagome thought when she saw him at the hospital school; he was very handsome! Maybe a bit rude though.

And what about that Inuyasha? Kagome was actually eager to see him.

The next morning came. Kagome's alarm clock rang at 7 o' clock. The girl slammed it shut and got awake, stretching a little. She put on her clothes (note that, for some reason, in the special education class you could wear your own clothes. It was actually nice, but there was one thing... That made it easier for the normal people to separate the 'special people' from them) and walked down the stairs.

Kagome took her time eating breakfast, cereal with milk. Finally she got in the car and mom drove her to school.

"Have a nice day!" mom winked. Kagome winked back.

Again Kagome made it sure she wasn't seen by, not only her three friend girls, but all of her classmates. That was not easy, but somehow Kagome managed. She had almost forgot where the special education class was, but she found her way in about ten minutes. She took off her shoes and coat, which she hung on the coat rack. But there was only one other coat on the rack. I wonder who's was it?

Kagome knocked the door and peeked in. The teachers and school helpers were there – and the 'last student' of the class! Kagome's eyes widened. That boy was sitting right next to her desk. He seemed very calm, looking lazy by leaning against the chair's back nest, like he was going to slide down under the desk. Was This the guy that almost attacked the teacher in the hospital school?

"Oh, Kagome! Welcome, have a seat", one teacher smiled. Kagome nodded and sat down at her desk. She started digging her books from the backpack. As a few minutes went by, the other students started coming in. Frist Sango, then Miroku, Koga, and finally Shippo, escorted by his nurse from the children's home where Shippo lived. It was sad. Both his parents died long ago. Maybe that explained a bit him being so disturbed.

"Well, Inu! You got out from the nuthouse, too!" Koga announced. "Great to see you back here, pal!" he said while patting the dog boy's shoulder. Inuyasha didn't say anything, but grinned a little and twitched his dog ears under his gray blue scarf.

"Yeah, so nice to see you", Miroku nodded.

After everyone had taken their seats, the lesson started. First something that was actually dangerous – sometimes some students lost their self-control when they just couldn't manage those stupid numbers. Mainly either Shippo or Inuyasha.

In this class it was never quiet. The school helpers were very busy – there was always someone who needed guidance. Shippo didn't speak much – he shouted. To any question he shouted the answer. Sango tried her best counting what is 39 + 6, but no good. Miroku just couldn't concentrate and made paper planes from the notebook's pages. Koga was crunching his pencil and seemed like he was falling asleep. Inuyasha also was almost asleep. He stared out of the window for a while, and leaned his forehead on his desk.

After a while a teacher saw Inuyasha almost sleeping, she walked to him and pet his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, get back to work."

Inuyasha lift his head from the desk and looked at the teacher with an irritated gaze.

"Just a moment, I'll be back", the teacher said and went to get a chair for her.

"Okay, Inuyasha. What is three times two?"

Inuyasha said nothing.

"Inuyasha. What is..."

That question made Inuyasha snap. He slashed the teacher with his claws, but luckily she was too far.

"Yume, Haru, Lin! Come here quickly!"

And so those three women, the school helpers ran to the teacher and Inuyasha. They grabbed the boy fro his arms and dragged him to the beanbag corner. Soon the teacher went away, leaving the three school helpers holding Inuyasha down. When he had calmed down a bit, he got the headphones.

"Let's make a deal, Inu", Haru suggested. "You settle down here, and you don't need to do math today anymore. Deal?"

Inuyasha rocked himself a bit, but nodded twice.

After the math they had a few classes, in which Inuyasha took no part. He just kept laying on the beanbag. Even though the headphones were on, he had fallen asleep. And the teacher thought it would just be better to let the rest and calm down.

Inuyasha was just waking up from his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked around. Goddammit! He had slept late five minutes! Besides the class clock, he could only see the teacher... And the new girl, standing at the door, looking at him. Inuyasha looked back with no expression whatsoever.


	4. Their Families

Chapter 4 – Their Families

Inuyasha had just put on his shoes and coat. The teachers locked the classroom's door, greeted Inuyasha and walked away. Inuyasha seemed like he hadn't even heard them. Well, they didn't mind. They had known Inuyasha since first grade. And it seems like he was something like Peter Pan – like he didn't grow up at all, not mentally at least.

Unlike Kagome and Sango, Inuyasha didn't mind walking right through the school's normal yard. He didn't listen to the shouts and insults that filled the air. And when he was far enough from the school, he started running as fast as a car and jumped on the roofs. He wasn't even notified by people on the streets.

When Inuyasha arrived home, he knocked the door. These moments were tough in this house. And why? Because as their father was still at work, the only one who could let Inuyasha in was his 26-year-old big brother, Sesshomaru. They had a very poor relationship. They didn't hate each other, but Sesshomaru was ashamed of having a 'special education idiot' as his little brother. And their big age difference just made things worse.

"You're late", Sesshomaru said with a blank face.

"Fuck you", Inuyasha mumbled. He sure didn't speak much, almost at all, but when he did, the phrase contained at least one swearword. But even Sesshomaru didn't mind it. Just let the idiot act up. After all, he was so young compared to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha locked up in his room. He never bothered do his homework. First the teachers were frustrated about this, but nowadays they thought it was okay, just as long as he appeared in the class every weekday. He was, no offense, mentally handicapped, but not an imbecile. The teachers had told Inuyasha's father that the boy would never be a normal, independent person. He maybe couldn't be able to live all on his on. Dad was very sad about this.

A few hours later their dad came home. He had visited the grocery store on the way home, because he wanted to cook up something Inuyasha liked – ramen. Sesshomaru had really no food he actually liked, but everything was fine.

"Hello, boys! Daddy's home!" dad shouted from the kitchen, where he emptied the grocery bags. No answer. He wasn't surprised. It was tough to be the father in this family. An ADHD, autistic, disturbed, special needs dog hanyou teen and an extremely impassive full youkai man. They had different mothers. Sesshomaru's mom was a youkai, Inuyasha's a human. Both mothers had died long ago. Sometimes dad felt alone, helpless and depressed.

Well, the ramen was boiling, and dad went off to Inuyasha. He knocked the door and opened it. There Inuyasha was, laying on his bed on his stomach, face against the pillow. Dad sat down on the bed next to the boy's feet.

"Hello young man", dad said and stroked the boy's feet. Inuyasha got up and took his dog sitting pose. Dad laid his muscular arm on his son's still a bit lank shouders and hugged him. Inuyasha let his dog ears droop and leaned against hid dad, closing his eyes. These two had a very, very deep, loving father-son relationship. Dad was the only person in this world he loved and respected. At least after his mother died. That was a horrible shock to him, and just worsened his withdrawal.

"Come for dinner. I made some ramen", dad said and walked out of the room. For a while Inuyasha just looked at the open door like a statue, not moving at all. Then he took a deep breath, got up from the bed and went after his dad.

The differ was, like always, very quiet. Sometimes dad tried to start up a conversation, like almost all other families had. Sometimes a joke, sometimes asking, how was their day, but neither of the boys ever answered.

Dad was so exhausted from this. When Sesshomaru was a few weeks old and dad held him in his arms, he dreamed of sunny days of summer, him and his young son playing soccer together. Playing board games. Watch movies. Bake cakes.

But when the first birthday cake was baked, Sesshomaru, at just two years old, was showing severe nonchalantness and emotionlessness. He has never laughed, not even chuckled. He was afraid of nothing and didn't care. Even the death of his m0ther didn't really shock him.

And then Inuyasha. He was such a sad case. When he was born, in his mother's arms in hospital with dad next to the bed, stroking the infant's amazingly thick hair and dog ears, he and she thought everything would be fine. Now they had a mentally healthy child, who will laugh, hug and play. But, like Sesshomaru, Inuyasha started also to show some symptoms. He didn't talk, which made mom and dad very concerned, being afraid there was a physical reason for this. And there was. At just tree years old he was diagnosed with severe ADHD, autism and learning and concentration difficulties. He did start talking in kindergarten, but only a few words and phrases per week. And when he talked, he used foul language. He was violet every now and then, and had been many times at childrens' psychiatrist and mental hospitals. And all the doctors said Inuyasha was a lost case. He couldn't be helped.

But dad was so happy about how warm and loving the dog boy was towards him. It was actually the only beam of light in his life.

The atmosphere in Kagome's house was somehow the same, somehow different. There was as much love that you could ever imagine. Their mother was like an angel – caring, loving, tender and helpful. Kagome and Souta loved each other. All the family members respected the grand father of this house. And then, of course, Buyo the cat. He was also beloved.

Now it was time for dinner. Kagome set up the table and sat down like all others. They all blessed their meals, and started eating. Unlike in Inuyasha's family dinners, here they all discussed about random things, but nowadays Kagome didn't join the conversation. But all others understood why, and didn't comment about it.

Shippo wasn't having it easy. He lived in a children's home for special needs children. He had lived there since four years old. Now he was eight. Like in his school class, there were pretty little children – only 10. And Shippo was the only youkai. He shared his room with a boy with cerebral palsy, and they got along pretty well. But every now and then, Shippo threw tantrums, and the nurses needed to use medicine injections on him. Shippo had feelings. He was actually often happy, playful and cheerful, but when he lost it, he really did.

Koga had no siblings, but parents. There wasn't really anything really out of ordinary family, except of course the fact that they were youkais. The parents were shocked when Koga was diagnosed with ADHD as a little kid, and sometimes when Koga shouts at them and sometimes even tries to attack them, the parents are really disappointed in him.

Koga joined his parents at the dining table. He took a big portion of rice and started eating with a great appetite.

"So, Koga", dad asked", how was your school day?"

"The new gal in our class seems really interesting", Koga muttered with mouth full of rice. He swallowed and continued: "She's nice and behaves like a lil' princess. Yea, she also looks like a frikkin' princess."

"Isn't that a good thing?" mom asked.

"Hell yeah. Oh, and she has been in the same mental hospital where I was this summer break. Just the wimp-ward."

"It seems like you are actually proud of being in EY-unit and not the normal youth ward", dad said.

"I am. Just like I'm proud of being in the special class. We are better than others."

Like in the Kagome's house, Sango had a loving and caring family. There were mom an dad, and her beloved little brother, Kohaku. And a small, yellow youkai cat with red eyes, called Kirara.

Sango was doing her best to do her homework. But just like Inuyasha, she almost never succeeded in it. But she at least tried.

"You need help, Sango?" her mother, who peeked from the room door. Sango nodded, and so mom came to her and took a look of what was the problem.

Like with Inuyasha, Sango's parents were sad about Sango's fate. She was diagnosed with ADHD at three, but she was still sent to a normal class. It didn't work out, and she needed to be transferred to the special education. She was such a cute little girl, and now, as a teen, beautiful like an angel.

"Sango, what does this kanji mean?" mom asked and pointed one of the marks on the book's page. Sango sat quiet without saying a word.

"Sango, dear. Can you tell me what this kanji means?"

Sango shook her head with small tears in her eyes. She hated herself. She had let her family down by being mentally handicapped and sick. She started sobbing. Mom took her gently in her arms and rocked slowly.

"I know why you are crying. Don't worry. We are all very proud of you, no matter if you are in special education or not. You are part of our family. You will always be our little angel"

Sango sighed and gave another look at her open textbooks on the table. She pushed her mother back a bit gently and got closer at the desk. She wiped her tears and said:

"Let's carry on."

Mom seemed a bit surprised at first, but smiled and sat on a chair next to Sango.

The only adult caring of Miroku was his grandpa. He was getting old fast, and was in very bad condition for someone his age. It was just about a month ago when Miroku had to call the ambulance when his grandpa had fallen down and not waking up. There was something wrong with his brain. Grandpa was in hospital for more than a week.

He got a diagnosis: brain tumor. A big one. The doctors said he will live five years at max.

Miroku was so afraid of the day he would be sitting on the church bench in his grandpa's funeral. Maybe in just a few years. He would be just about 20. And all alone. There were no others.

In this house, Miroku had to do all the laborious house work like the laundry, which meant putting them in the washer, hanging, and ironing them. And the dishes. But gramps did the cooking, because Miroku just couldn't concentrate, and, after all, he couldn't read the cookbook.

And what did gramps think of his grandson being mentally handicapped? He understood what it meant, but didn't mind. He wanted to show Miroku that he is just as good than everyone else. Miroku, Inuyasha and Koga were the ones who didn't really mind to hear someone say a few insulting words. Miroku and Koga were both very carefree persons. They could just walk through the normal yard and whistle while other stared at them. Maybe it was better than worry to no avail, like the girls did.

It was time to go to bed. Miroku helped grandpa up the stairs and to his room. He made sure everything was fine, that grandpa made it to the bed. Miroku closed the room's door and went to his own. But he wouldn't go to bed. Not yet. The homework had to be done. But Miroku just couldn't. At school there was always someone to help him. But at home there was no-one. Sometimes Miroku got something right, but usually he just guessed and wished his hands crossed they'd be right. Usually not.

Time went by. Miroku turned his head at his alarm clock...

10 'o clock... I should get to sleep... And so the boy changed to his pajamas and turned off the lights, falling asleep.


	5. He's Looking at Me

Chapter 5 – He's Looking at Me

The next day Kagome already knew the way through the school building to the special education class. She put her jacket on the rack... And just like yesterday, there was only one other jacket in there. And Kagome was sure about who's it was.

She walked in the classroom – and the first thing she saw was those two golden eyes staring at her from the desk on the other side of the class. Kagome looked back for a few seconds, blushing a bit. She turned her eyes down to the floor and made her way to her desk, next to that boy. And when Kagome dared to look towards him again, she saw he was still looking at her. He didn't seem like... anything. Not angry, grumpy, sad, happy... just that blank look on his face. But his eyes had something special. A living soul.

As the other student's came in in twenty minutes, the lesson started. And Kagome just had to glance at the dog boy every now and then. Somehow he felt it and turned his eyes at her in seconds, which made Kagome turn away. This went on the whole all lessons before lunch.

The class was divided in two groups at lunch. Not by the teachers. The students just formed the groups. First, there were Koga, Inuyasha and Shippo, and in the other one, Miroku, Sango, and now, Kagome. Even now Kagome kept staring at Inuyasha, but now he didn't notice, as he was turned away from her. Then she turned at Miroku.

"Miroku, do you know that Inuyasha comes here earlier that we others?" she asked.

"Of course, we all know that."

"But do you know why?"

"Yes. He comes here half an hour fast to get some... should I say 'special special education'", Miroku said and chuckled a little. "But what I don't know is that does it really help. Inuyasha is a hopeless case."

Kagome turned back to her lunchbox and sighed quietly. She continued eating.

After-lunch recess. Koga and Miroku were playing soccer. Shippo was sitting on the top of the slide, looking at the game a bit sad. He would have loved to join in, but there was this problem – he was the size of the ball.

The girls – Sango and Kagome – were sitting on the swings. And with one swing departing from Kagome, sat Inuyasha. He was looking at the girl again. Kagome didn't notice it, until Sango pat her shoulder and whispered in her ear:

"Have you noticed he's been watching you a lot lately?"

Kagome turned to the boy, and yes, he was looking at her. But he didn't turn his eyes away. He wasn't embarrassed at all. This made Kagome smile, so she lift her hand up slowly. Inuyasha's face didn't change at all, and slowly he turned his head away. He started swinging.

"Inu, c'mon! Come and play!" Koga shouted holding the ball under his foot. Inuyasha was like nothing was said. "Inu! Come!"

"Shut up, Koga, he ain't coming", Miroku sighed. Koga gave him a grumpy face, and, like Miroku, sighed.

The recess was over. The 'special people' got in and walked up the stairs to the third floor, there the class was. Koga carried Shippo all the way. He always did. Shippo laid in the wolf boy's arms eyes closed and with a smile.

Inuyasha was the last one of the group. He shambled forward with his hands in his pants' pockets and eyes towards floor. He seemed maybe a bit down, but he wasn't really. He just usually seemed like it. He smiled only to his father, sometimes even to Koga.

The lesson started. Everything seemed to go fine, until Inuyasha was losing it.

"Inuyasha, look at me", the teacher pleaded while pointing at a picture of a photo of a species of a tree. "What is this tree?"

Inuyasha started baring his fangs and growl quietly. Suddenly he grabbed the book, slashed it in pieces and threw away. And so, like always, the three school helpers and the other teacher ran to them and grabbed Inuyasha from armpits, dragging him to the the beanbag. Inuyasha howled like crazy for a moment, but was calmed down in a few minutes. After the worst was over, one of the helpers stayed with Inuyasha, the rest returned to other students.

"Inuyasha, you must be able to control yourself", the helper said with her hand on Inuyasha's knee. She saw he was watching away from her. "What are you looking at?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. It was Kagome. This was so weird, Inuyasha thought. Just seeing this girl made him feel something he had never felt before.

It didn't take very long before Inuyasha was left alone at he beanbag. He stared at the window with his eyes half closed. His life wasn't always easy.

The schoolday was about to end. Inuyasha was still sitting on the beanbag lazily tapping his finger in beat of his favorite song.

Kagome was standing at the door with her backpack. She stared at the boy quietly. Finally she collected all her bravery and started walking towards him slowly. Just when the girl was one footstep away from him, he turned towards her. Something happened. Kagome could see those three triangles on top of his head, under the scarf, twitch. For a while Kagome didn't do or say anything, but then smiled and asked;

"Would you like to get out of here with me? You and me, together?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and dog ears twitched again. For a while both teens remained still and quiet. Then Inuyasha got on his feet and walked out of the class. Kagome followed him with her eyes, getting a bit offended. But then she saw Inuyasha stand at the doorway. He hadn't left. Kagome smiled and jogged to him.

"Let's go", Kagome nodded while they put on their shoes.

So the teens walked down the stairs. Neither said anything. But when it was time to step on the corridor and yard of the 'normal students', Kagome slowed down, starting to hesitate.

"Let's wait for the recess to end", Kagome suggested. "I don't want them to see me."

For a while Inuyasha just stared at her, but suddenly put his his hand on her shoulder, being careful with his claws. Then...

"I will protect you."

Kagome's eyes widened. Did she hear right? She had heard him only curse. And now something that beautiful.

Then they entered the normal students' yard. There were still quite many people in there, and Kagome was scared. But after a few steps, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

But it didn't take long before they 'got caught'.

"Hey, is that Kagome Higurashi?!" a boy's voice from somewhere called. Kagome turned around in shock, and saw something she had really scared of. A few boys and girls, all from her class, ran to them. Inuyasha was already growling.

"Where did you disappear last spring? You clearly are in this school – but where on earth are you?" one girls asked

"Yeah, we have asked all students of our grade's classes, but you're in neither of them."

"Well, I was... at the mental hospital... and now in the special education class", Kagome confessed. The students looked at each other for a while, when they started grinning and laughing.

"You are a special education idiot!" one boy laughed.

"A mentally handicapped lunatic!"

That was when Inuyasha bared his fangs, stepped before Kagome, pushing her back. The other students started to seem scared. Then Inuyasha lift his arm to slash them with his claws, but luckily...

"Stop it right there, Inu!", Koga shouted while dashing at the scene in the speed of a tornado. He grabbed Inuyasha from his armpits and held long enough to let the normal students run away.

"Oh please, Inu..." Koga shook his head with a sigh. "This is just why the normal losers are afraid of us!" After saying that, he turned his eyes towards Kagome who talked a few meters away from them. And then back to Inuyasha.

"But thanks, man, for helping Kagome", Koga grinned and tapped Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kagome helped her mom with cooking that evening. And they talked at the same time.

"Has something happened at school?" mom asked while frying the salmon.

"Actually... yes", Kagome smiled and carried plates and glasses to the table. Today, she had been smiling more than in many years.


	6. Feelings

Kagome was almost as nervous as she was at the first day at the special class. Inuyasha looked at her every now and then with that blank face that he always wore. That didn't astonish her at all, but again, those triangles under his scarf on his head twitched every now and then.

Inuyasha hadn't writted or drawn a word, picture or a sign on his textbooks or notebooks whole day. The teachers had given up on him and just let him laze on his chair his eyes closed. The most important thing was that he didn't attack anyone.

As Kagome looked at him, she got an idea. Maybe crazy. Even dangerous. But she wanted to try.

She walked cautiously towards Inuyasha's desk. When she got next to him, she stopped and hesitated a bit. She lift her finger to tap his shoulder, but before she hit him, Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at her. Kagome backed off a bit.

"Inuyasha, I... Erm... I..." Kagome stammered, embarrassed. "You need help?"

Inuyasha stared at her for a few seconds, and turned his face back towards the ceiling. Kagome wasn't surprised, so she didn't get get offended. It wasn't easy to get contact with this boy. So she walked away, back to her desk.

Again, it was lunchtime. If there was something, anything, that Kagome wanted to know about this class, Miroku was the right person to ask. So Kagome joined 'her group' with Sango and Miroku.

While eating, Kagome asked:

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Go ahead", Miroku nodded his mouth filled with noodles.

"Why does Inuyasha always wear that scarf?"

"There is a thing, acutally two, he wants to cover. But sorry, I won't tell you what."

"Why not?"

"He once showed us. It's something kinda... weird. Out of ordionary. He told us all not to tell anyone else than people in this class."

"But I _Am_ a part of this class now, am I not?" Kagome wondered.

"Maybe you two just have to get to know each other a bit better. Then I guess you can ask yourself."

But Kagome didn't linger. When the next recess started, she looked for Inuyasha with her eyes. And there he sat in his dog pose, on the roots of a tree in the corner of the yard. Again, Kagome gathered up all her courage and approached him. After getting to him, she just stood there like a rock, not moving an inch, waiting for the boy to react. And he did. He turned his eyes towards the girl, and moved a bit away. First Kagome thought this meant he didn't want her near him. But after a while, when Kagome was already about to leave, Inuyasha pat the spot where he sat last before moving. Kagome's eyes lit up and she sat down.

Unlike recently, now Inuyasha was absolutely not looking at Kagome in the eye. He kept his eyes towards groud, with an embarrassed face and maybe a little blush on his cheeks. Kagome smiled a bit. This guy looked really cute when looking like... Something. Not just that blank, inexpressive face.

Neither said anything. The wind blew gently, making Inuyasha's incredibly long hair fondle Kagome's face. And, by and inch and inch, Kagome got closer to Inuyasha, until they were side by side. Hesitating a little, Kagome finally laid her head slowly to the dog boy's shoulder. First Inuyasha turned his head towards the girl with his eyes wide, blushing more. Then he closed his eyes and leaned towards her.

Everyone in the yard saw this. Koga grinned and showed his thumb, Sango smiled, Shippo clapped his hands. But poor Miroku...

"Why does Inuyasha get a girlfriend without even speaking?" he sobbed.

And finally Kagome thought it was the time for the question she had had in her mind since the first time she met him in the hospital school.

"Inuyasha... There is one thing I'd want to ask you. "

Inuyasha turned his face towards her.

"Why are you always wearing that scarf? Are you hiding something?" she asked. She could see those triangles turn back and almost disappear. For a while it was quiet, until Inuyasha reached the scarf and started taking it off slowly. So the scarf fell on the tree root, and Kagome saw something she had never seen before.

Two white dog ears. Kagome looked at them her eyes wide. Could those be real? Of course, Kagome thought. After all, she had seen them moving under the scarf.

"But... Why are you ashamed of those? Koga and Shippo have tails. And, unlike you, they can't hide them. Besides, I think those ears are... cute."

While the girl was talking, Inuyasha put back his scarf.

"There is one more question..." Kagome mumbled. "About those ears... It meanss you're a youkai, aren't you?"

But suddenly Inuyasha put back his ears and started growling. Kagome backed off fast, but the other students didn't mind. Even though the recess hadn't ended yet, Inuyasha marched to the school door with his hands in his pockets. Kagome was left very amazed.

"What... What did I do wrong?" she asked.

"That is his most easily offended spot", Sango sighed.

"Yes. You see, he's not a youkai. He's a hanyou", Miroku said. "There are many things he has been bullied about. Being in mental hospitals and special education class, but, the worst, his ears and the fact of being a hanyou."

"You shouldn't talk about it to him", Sango told. "Just to keep him content."

Kagome looked back at the school door. She hoped Inuyasha hadn't really got upset about this.


End file.
